


Blindsided

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Rin should have known better than to assume a trip to the movies on Halloween would've ended differently..





	Blindsided

* * *

Ko was caught between merriment and gratification at her situation.

Taking Rin to see a horror movie on Halloween was going to be as clichéd in its entirety but for the blonde, it was undeniably worth it.

She concealed her snicker at the force of the hand held in hers as Rin's other hand was half over her eyes.

Ko had to give Rin her dues for actually agreeing to the movie so she refrained from making any jabs.

Well, not _that_ many anyway.

"Look Rin, the woman on the screen has the same expression as you" she goaded in a hushed tone, "Though she is about to get murdered, what's your excuse?".

"Ko-chan!" Rin whined and moved further towards the blonde as said murder was about to be executed.

Terrified screams oozed out and floated around the room as the climatic end of the psychopath reaping her rewards of killing her last victim came to fruition.

It was an hour or so of pure, graphic homicidal madness and Rin was sure she was going to pass out now.

Her lover's joyous teasing wasn't helping in the least.

"You said it wasn't going to be that bad".

"Oh, I did? I lied" Ko chuckled in a histrionic manner but squeezed Rin's hand in comfort, "This is supposedly the best part so keep watching!".

Invidious curiosity got the better of Rin so she adhered to the blonde's request.

The brunette haired victim had turned the tables on her unsuspecting partner, a tall woman with purple her & turquoise eyes that reflected both betrayal and admiration at the turnabout occurring.

She could _somewhat_ relate to the betrayal as she glared at Ko.

The level of glee on the congenial woman's face was both disconcerting and adorable, the latter being how enthusiastic Ko was considering a character was about to become obliterated in a grotesque manner.

But that was Ko being Ko, she thoroughly enjoyed movies like this hence why she encouraged Yun as much as possible with her creative monsters.

Which was the predominant reason as to why Rin even agreed to going with her despite her distaste for the horror genre.

A gentle smile formed on Rin's lips as she watched Ko's blue eyes widen in anticipation with the rising soundtrack of the film. It was always soothing to see her usually stressed out lover so relaxed, the world of work shut aside whenever they were alone together.

It made enduring films like the one showing easy to do, as long as Ko had a chance to luxuriate in other activities. 

"Rin! It's about to happen" Ko urged the woman without taking her eyes off of the screen, "Shiena's gonna do it! With Otoya's own scissors, that is the icing on the cake".

Rin was somewhat lulled by the sheer joy coming from the blonde and opted to keep her gaze on her. It was a win-win situation since she didn't want to see the onslaught about to occur as Shiena's murderous monologue continued to play out.

Her terse form haf crumbled, relinquishing the death grip on Ko's hand as she chuckled under her breath at the bubbling ball of excitement she called her lover.

"Hey, are you even watching this, Rin?".

Rin answered her question by using her free hand to hold Ko's chin gently, getting the woman to face her.

"R-rin? What's wrong?".

Ko gulped under the exploratory gaze coming from her demure partner, her purple eyes highlighted by the low lit room. Her surroundings faded as Rin's visage was the only thing Ko could focus on, _wanted_ to focus on.

Everything became muted, only the sound of her heartbeat hammering against her chest when she noticed Rin's face gravitate closer to hers. Her lips had parted ever so slightly as the fingers on her chin remained steady.

It was unusual for Rin to initiate intimacy, certainly in public so it definitely caught Ko off guard as she became a vessel to her desires and curiosity.

Rin had deduced the blonde's thinking and willed herself not to smile at the winsome expression Ko was wearing.

Instead, she tilted her head to the side, getting closer to Ko's face, her mouth, her lips.

They could feel each other's breaths dancing around in harmony as the crescendo from the soundtrack reached its peaks, the orchestra working overtime to capture the dread, revulsion and happiness as the killer finished off her partner.

The blood curdling cry didn't deter Rin whatsoever as she pressed her lips against Ko's lovingly.

Ephemeral as snow falling to the ground and melting instantly, the kiss ended as soon as it begun.

But it had the intended effect of leaving Ko red faced and breathless.

Her right hand had found its way to Rin's side after she had leaned in and it brought Ko back to reality when she felt Rin shift in her seat. She moved her fingers off of Ko's face while she watched the blonde go through a range of emotions from delight to embarrassment.

"What was _that_ for?" she whispered.

"Hm? No reason".

The blonde stuttered a bit, "Rin!"

"Am I not allowed to kiss you?" Rin pouted.

"Well yeah but, it was unexpected. Not that I didn't enjoy it because I did. I love kissing you" she reasoned, becoming flustered in the process.

She was grateful that they'd selected some isolated seats in the back corner of the room.

Rin's face morphed into a pleased one again as she patted Ko's cheek, "Me too. I just found it strangely sweet how you're obsessed with horror films".

"That's a weird thing to find sweet by the way".

The woman couldn't deny that as she glanced over to the screen where a bloodbath was depicted.

"This one had a good twist I have to admit. I wouldn't have guessed that the sensible and sweet woman was the one on the rampage. It certainly goes to show that you cannot judge a book by its cover, Ko" she answered as a matter of fact whilst assessing her lover.

Ko nodded in agreement, "Hm, I get that. I didn't even see it coming too. It's always the one you least expect".

"Going by that rhetoric, isn't this the part where _I_ kill _you_?" Rin asked innocuously, her eyes expressive and..eager.

The question itself was absolutely unforeseen to Ko who gave her lover a pointed look. In the darkness of the room, the silhouette of the woman's face was easy to discern but that didn't abate Ko.

Rin seemed serious.

But the blonde figured this was just the woman getting her back on her for subjecting her to the movie to begin with, so she laughed out beneath her breath.

"Ha, that's funny, Rin. You're the last person who would be the killer if this was a film. You are just way too sweet".

Rin smiled dubiously whilst returning her eyes onto the screen, a smile which mirrored the brunette serial killer's as she loomed over her dead partner.

She too, had been the least likely to commit such atrocities.

A thought which planted itself into Ko's mind a few seconds later while she watched the murderer run a finger down the scissors, triumphant in her escapades.

The grip on Ko's hand had increased again as the credits rolled and the movie ended.

Her eyes moved to the side to catch a quick glance of Rin who had a subtle smirk bracing her lips.

For some reason, a chill ran across Ko's spine.


End file.
